Naquela tarde de inverno
by Aninha Weasley Potter
Summary: Td começou depois q aquele estranho embrulho brilhante chegou.A partir daí Harry começa a ter visões.Através da penseira q ganha de presente de um desconhecido, Harry prevê acidentes.Sabe quando vai chover.E o pior de td é q ele ñ pode fazer nada.
1. Estranhos acontecimentos

**Desclaimer:** Bem Harry Potter não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria rica que nem a tia J.K.

**Resumo**: Tudo começou depois que aquele estranho embrulho brilhante chegou. A partir daí Harry começa a ter visões. Através da penseira que ganha de presente de um desconhecido, Harry prevê acidentes. Sabe quando vai chover. E o pior de tudo é que ele não pode fazer nada. Qual é o mistério daquela penseira? Quem a mandou? Por que? As perguntas... são muitas. As respostas... são poucas. O tempo para descobri-las... nenhum.

**Essa fic eu fiz com uma amiga minha, espero que vocês gostem... e sem mais demoras... Vamos a fic...**

Cap 1: Estranhos Acontecimentos

Alívio. Este foi o sentimento compartilhado por todos pelo término da aula de Poções. Todos, menos para os alunos da Sonserina. Que adoravam as aulas do professor Snape, para humilharem os alunos da Grifinória.

- E para a próxima aula – disse Snape com sua voz arrastada de sempre – Quero cinco rolos de pergaminho de cada um de vocês sobre minha mesa, falando sobre o capítulo doze. – Novamente, o gemido de reclamação foi apenas compartilhado pelos grifinórios. O mais depressa que pode, Harry juntou suas coisas e saiu para se juntar ao bolo de alunos que tumultuavam a entrada das masmorras.

- Cinco rolos de pergaminho! – gritou Rony – Isso é um abuso! Isso sim... um abuso! – ele disse revoltado.

- Isso mesmo Rony, fale mais alto. O professor Snape ainda não ouviu – disse sarcástica Hermione, enquanto descia junto com Harry e Rony para o Salão Principal. Não dando atenção para o comentário de sua amiga, Rony virou para Harry e falo.

- Harry quando é que começam os treinos de quadribol! – ele perguntou

- Amanhã à tarde, Rony – ele disse indiferente

- Amanhã à tarde? – perguntou Rony aos berros, enquanto sentava-se a mesa – Mas a aula do Snape também é amanhã à tarde. O que significa... – mas antes que Rony pudesse completar sua frase, Hermione disse...

- Que você terá que fazer todo o dever de Poções esta noite – ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso na voz.

- Que droga! – exclamou Rony irritado, terminando sua coxinha.

- Qual vai a nossa próxima aula, Mione? – perguntou Harry, vendo que sua amiga estava com os horários na mão.

- Vocês vão para aula de Adivinhação, enquanto eu vou ter aula de Runas Antigas – Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Geralmente o cheiro sufocante da sala da professora Trelawney os deixava nauseados.

Exatamente quando Harry ia dizer isso, uma coruja veio voando salão adentro com um pedaço de pergaminho no bico. Ela veio se aproximando até que parou em frente a Harry. Os três amigos se entreolharam, surpresos. Não era Edwiges, e nem Pichitino. Ao contrário, era uma coruja marrom, com olhos esbugalhados. Ela permaneceu quieta até Harry retirar o pedaço de pergaminho de seu bico. Assim que o fez ela levantou vôo.

- O que é Harry? – perguntou Rony ansioso. Harry abriu o pergaminho que estava dobrado em dois e leu – "Aguarde, Harry. Em breve você receberá algo que ninguém jamais recebeu. Preste atenção." - Quando Harry terminou de ler, encarou o olhar apavorado de Rony e Hermione.

- Você faz alguma idéia de quem possa ter mandado isso, Harry? – perguntou Hermione. O cérebro de Harry havia se tornado um turbilhão.

- Voldemort – murmurou Harry. Rony ficou mais assustado do que nunca, e disse num fiapo de voz:

- Você acha que ele... mas por que?

- Não sei, Rony. Não sei. – ele falou com uma expressão preocupante no rosto.

- Ora vamos, Harry – disse Hermione - Isso deve ser obra do pessoal da Sonserina. Ou você não percebeu que Malfoy não pegou no nosso pé até agora? .

De repente a cabeça de Harry deu um estalo.

- Pode ser, Mione. Isso realmente é verdade – ele falou tentando se convencer daquelas palavras, apesar da certa impressão que elas soavam falsas.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Harry falou:

- Vocês têm razão. Malfoy deve ter planejado tudo isso. Mas algo me diz que ainda tem mais. Ele não iria apenas mandar um bilhete, sem que algo por trás disso.

- Realmente, pode ser que tenha mais. Você deveria ter mais cuidado com seu correio Harry – disse Rony, com uma voz medrosa.

- Mas por que, Rony? Desde quando eu tenho medo daquele... – Mas Hermione interrompeu

- Eu adoraria continuar a discutir possibilidades dos ataques do Malfoy, mas agora é melhor irmos para nossas aulas. Ou vamos nos atrasar – ela disse prontamente.

- Você nunca perde uma chance de estragar a conversa né, Mione? – perguntou Rony deprimido. Mas mesmo assim, arrumou suas coisas e começou a subir com Harry para a aula de adivinhação.

- Nós vemos você na janta – gritou Harry para Hermione que tomava o caminho contrário deles.

A professora Sibila Trelawney já estava dando uma demonstração de como prever seu futuro através da palma da mão, quando Harry e Rony chegaram a sala. Sem fazer barulho os dois se acomodaram em uma mesa no final da sala, onde o horrível de cheiro dos perfumes não os atingia tanto.

- Nossa! A professora Sibila se superou este ano. Eu nunca havia sentido um cheiro tão nojento como este. – disse Rony fazendo uma careta.

É verdade, Rony. – concordou Harry, enquanto tirava seus livros da mochila. Naquele momento, a professora Trelawney vinha caminhando em direção dos dois, com a sua cara de lunática de sempre.

- Oh! Meu querido! – disse Sibila com sua voz rouca - Você tem que ter cuidado com o que anda bebendo – falou em tom sobressaltado para Rony – Alguém está querendo te envenenar – Rony arregalou os olhos e fingiu medo, concordando com a professora. Os dois amigos já haviam aprendido há muito tempo que o melhor jeito de se lidar com sua professora de adivinhação, era concordando com cada monstruosidade que ela previa.

De repente Harry começa a sentir sua cicatriz arder. Parecia que a cabeça ia estourar. A dor era insuportável. Os olhos de Harry começaram a lacrimejar, e tudo começou a ficar turvo.

- Harry? Você está bem? Harry! – gritou Rony, quando viu seu amigo ficando tão branco quanto uma folha de papel. E isso foi a única coisa que Harry teve tempo de ouvir, antes de desmaiar.

Quando acordou, Harry estava deitado sobre uma cama na enfermaria, com Rony, Hermione sobre ele. Pegando os óculos que estavam na mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado, Harry se sentou para encarar seus amigos.

- Que susto que você nos deu, Harry – exclamou Hermione com a voz afetada. Com a mesma voz, perguntou – O que houve? – Como madame Pomfrey estava preparando um remédio do outro lado da sala, Harry sentiu-se seguro ao responder.

- Minha cicatriz. Começou a arder na aula de adivinhação. Minha cabeça parecia que ia saltar do pescoço. – ele disse vendo as expressões que se formavam nos rostos de seus amigos.

- Mas por que acha que sua cicatriz começou a doer assim? Do nada? – perguntou Rony temeroso.

- Sinceramente, não sei Rony. Mas acho que tem algo haver com Lord Voldemort – ele disse.

- Você acha que ele está aprontando alguma? – perguntou Hermione, sombria.

- Sim, Hermione. Acho. Lá na Ordem ninguém tem notícias dele. Há algo muito estranho acontecendo.

De repente o rosto de Rony iluminou-se, e ele disse

- Será que tem alguma coisa haver com o bilhete que você recebeu hoje, Harry? .

Todos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, analisando a idéia. Até que Harry falou

- Pode ser Rony. Mas não acho que o Lord das Trevas me enviaria um bilhete ameaçador. Ele usaria outros meios – disse ele pensando ainda no que Rony lhe falara.

- Bom isso é verdade. Mas então que outra explicação existiria para a sua repentina dor? – perguntou Rony

- Isso não tem nada haver Rony. Voldemort pode estar apenas criando um novo plano maligno. Isso não quer dizer que tenha que ter algo haver com o bilhete – falou Hermione. E virando para Harry, acrescentou – Mas mesmo assim, tem que ter cuidado Harry. Madame Pomfrey vinha vindo com uma poção azul-esverdeada na mão.

- Tome isto aqui Sr. Potter. Vai ajudar o Sr. a recuperar as forças. E assim que tomar pode descer para o jantar – Harry tomou o remédio de um gole só. Pois tinha um gosto horrível. Aquilo lhe lembrava algo parecido com sangue de algum animal.

O jantar estava especialmente bom naquela noite. Harry não falou muito durante o jantar, pois as dores em sua cabeça ainda permaneciam. Rony, que estava devorando sua comida com especial interesse, suspirou.

- Por que eles não fazem uma comida boa assim sempre?

- Bom Ronald, agora é melhor agente subir, porque temos muito trabalho a fazer – disse uma inquieta Hermione. – E isso vale para você também Harry – ela falou enquanto se levantava da mesa.

- Você não tem dó dele Mione? O coitado está morrendo de dor de cabeça! – exclamou Rony

- Ela tem razão Rony – disse Harry – Se eu não fizer todo o dever, quem não vai ter dó de mim vai ser o Snape – Por fim, vencido pelos amigos, Rony levantou-se e caminhou junto até a o salão comunal da grifinória.

O salão comunal estava cheio aquela noite. Então Harry, Rony e Hermione foram se sentar a um canto. Alguns minutos depois, os três já estavam enterrados sobre uma pilha considerável de livros. A noite fora passando e os alunos subindo. Por fim, já eram quase uma hora da manhã, quando só restavam os três no salão comunal.

- É bom que o professor Snape goste do meu trabalho – reclamou Rony, que ainda estava em seu terceiro pergaminho – Se não ele vai se ver comigo.

Harry, que já havia acabado de terminar seu trabalho suspirou.

- É melhor eu ir me deitar. Não quero ter outra dor de cabeça durante o treino de quadribol amanhã.

- Ok Harry, até amanhã – falou Rony.

- Boa noite Harry – gritou Hermione.

Harry entrou no dormitório masculino, e todos já haviam dormido. Sem fazer barulho, caminhou até a sua cama, despiu-se e colocou o pijama. Enquanto Harry admirava a noite quente e o céu estrelado, pode ver uma coruja negra de olhos vermelhos, voando veementemente na direção dele. Amarrados aos pés, ela trazia, pelo que parecia ser, um embrulho grande e pesado. Conforme ela vinha chegando mais perto da janela em que Harry estava, o garoto pode perceber que o embrulho emitia um brilho estranho. Era como se tivesse uma aura branca perolada. Antes que a coruja posasse no peitoril da janela, Harry abriu-a e a deixou pousar delicadamente sobre sua cama. Ele desamarrou o embrulho dos pés da coruja, e nem um minuto depois disso, a coruja levantou voou céu afora.

Harry estava intrigado com tudo aquilo. Até que de repente, sua cabeça deu um estalo e algo surgiu em sua mente: o bilhete. Harry deu a volta na cama, e procurou impacientemente o bilhete nos bolsos de sua calça, até que o encontrou. Ele estava um pouco amassado, mas ainda podia-se ler: "Aguarde, Harry. Em breve você receberá algo que ninguém jamais recebeu. Preste atenção." Mas o que deveria ser aquilo? Harry não esperaria mais tempo para descobrir. Voltou para junto do embrulho, e com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, Harry desembrulhou o estranho objeto.

Harry mal pode acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. E a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, foi o pensamento de que aquilo jamais poderia ser um artefato das trevas. Já que o que estava sobre sua cama, era uma penseira. Uma penseira negra, com inscrições rústicas na borda. Sob sua superfície havia um líquido perolado que chegava fazer os olhos arderem.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Quem mandaria uma penseira para Harry? E qual seria a intenção? Será que aquilo tudo teria algo haver com o bilhete?

Mas de repente algo fez com o que o pensamento de Harry fosse interrompido. O líquido perolado passou para um azul celeste, e começou a se mexer, quase como se estivesse dançando. E algo passou a tomar forma em sua superfície.

Harry, embora espantado e confuso, pode perceber o que a penseira estava mostrando. Aquele era o corredor em que ficava a sala de poções. Havia muitos alunos passando por ali, rindo e conversando. Até que uma menina veio correndo do final do corredor em direção a sala de poções. E Harry a reconheceu. Era Hermione. Como vivia apressada, ela não percebeu que havia um caldeirão em seu caminho, e tropeçou nele. Provavelmente aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto de algum sonserino. Hermione foi parar no chão segundos depois. Sua mochila havia caído no chão, deixando todo o conteúdo a mostra e fazendo quebrar vários potes de tintas e seu caldeirão que estava em suas mãos. Todos os livros voaram longe, e todos que estavam ali presentes começaram a rir dela.

No momento seguinte, o professor Snape aparece na porta e começa a gritar algo com Hermione. Ela, toda vermelha e sem jeito começa a catar suas coisas do chão. Até que Harry distingue algumas palavras que saem da boca de Snape.

- Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória pela sua grande falta de cuidado, Srta. Granger – ele disse com a mesma voz arrastada de sempre.

De repente toda aquela imagem desapareceu e o liquido passou a ficar novamente perolado. Desta vez Harry estava mais confuso do que nunca. Em seus dezesseis anos de vida, nunca havia visto algo assim antes. Pelo que ele sabia, as penseiras serviam para que as pessoas colocassem seus pensamentos nelas. Mas aquilo jamais havia acontecido. Como é que uma penseira poderia mostrar algo que não aconteceu? Será que aquilo ainda iria acontecer? E, se fosse verdade, onde ele e Rony estavam. Eles dividiam a aula de poções com Hermione.

Ainda perplexo Harry ouviu passos na escada. Deveria ser Rony que havia acabado em fim, seu trabalho. Ele não queria que seu amigo soubesse da penseira misteriosa. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Então colocou cuidadosamente embaixo de sua cama, deitou e puxou as cortinas. Segundos depois, Harry ouviu a porta se abrir lentamente, e se fechar logo em seguida. E alguns minutos depois, ouviu as cortinas em frente a sua cama serem igualmente puxadas.

Harry não estava com o mínimo sono. Estava pensando sobre o bilhete misterioso e a penseira que não armazenava nenhum pensamento. Será que tudo aquilo era obra de Voldemort? E se fosse, qual seria o objetivo? Não. Harry não acreditava nisso. Achava que fosse alguma brincadeira maldosa de Malfoy ou de qualquer outro sonserino. Porém, o mais estranho de tudo foi a cena que viu. Aquilo não havia acontecido, e disso ele tinha certeza. Então, o que aquele penseira fazia? Eram muitas perguntas sem resposta. E aquilo o estava deixando muito cansado. Tão cansado, que Harry preferiu entregar-se ao sono.

Na manhã seguinte muito cansado. Puxou as cortinas e verificou que já era muito tarde. Rapidamente colocou o uniforme, pegou seu material de desceu para o salão comunal. L�, igualmente ao dormitório dos garotos, estava vazio. Todos já deveriam estar tomando o café da manhã. A passos largos, Harry desceu as escadas e quando chegou ao salão principal contatou que Rony e Hermione já estavam lá. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se do lado de Rony.

- Uau Harry! Como é que você consegue dormir tanto assim? – perguntou Rony.

- Bom dia para você também Rony – Respondeu Harry com sarcasmo, enquanto comia um pãozinho.

- E a sua cabeça, Harry? Melhorou? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Sim.Está um pouco melhor – ele falou.

- Que bom – disse Hermione satisfeita – Pois nós já estamos atrasados para a aula de poções – constatou Hermione, se levantando as pressas. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, e seguiram sua amiga, que já estava muito a frente deles.

- Cruzes, será que ela não pode andar um pouco mais devagar, não? – bufou Rony, cansado. Hermione já estava quase alcançando a porta da sala de aula, quando Harry lembrou do que havia visto na penseira. A cena era igual a que ele havia visto na noite anterior. Mais do que surpreso Harry estava assustado. Então as conclusões dele estavam certas? Aquela penseira realmente mostrava o futuro?

Mas então, Harry viu a cena acontecendo toda de novo diante de seus olhos. Hermione tropeçando naquele caldeirão e o professor Snape tirando cinqüenta pontos da grifinória. Harry tinha que fazer algo para evitar a humilhação que sua amiga sofreria daqui a poucos minutos. Mas não tinha como. Ela estava muito a frente dele. De repente Harry teve uma idéia tão óbvia do que fazer.

- Hermione! – Harry gritou no meio do corredor. Imediatamente, um passo antes de tropeçar no caldeirão, Hermione virou-se para ver quem a estava chamado.

- Harry? – perguntou a menina surpresa.

- Espere agente, né? – disse Harry com a cara mais inocente que pode.

- O que você está fazendo? – sussurrou Rony as suas costas.

- Depois te conto – ele disse sussurrando também.

- Agora vamos Mione, senão o Snape vai dar uma baita bronca em nós – falou Harry. Mas o que o menino não sabia, era que Draco Malfoy estava olhando tudo. De dentro da sala, Malfoy observou o modo incrível como Harry adivinhou que Hermione poderia tropeçar naquele caldeirão "Muito estranho". Foi o pensamento que Draco teve assim que viu o trio entrar na sala minutos antes de Snape vê-los.

**CONTINUA...**

Olá gente. Bem essa é minha primeira fic aqui e espero que vocês gostem okay! Plixxx...comentemé muito importante pra mim, e queria agradecer a minha amiga Let por ter me ajudado nessa fic... E MAIS UMA VEZ...DEIXEM REWIES PLIXXXX! Bjuxxx...

PS: quem quiser nossos msn's aqui estão 


	2. O Segredo dos Weasley

**Desclaimer:** Bem Harry Potter não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria rica que nem a tia J.K.

**Resumo**: Tudo começou depois que aquele estranho embrulho brilhante chegou. A partir daí Harry começa a ter visões. Através da penseira que ganha de presente de um desconhecido, Harry prevê acidentes. Sabe quando vai chover. E o pior de tudo é que ele não pode fazer nada. Qual é o mistério daquela penseira? Quem a mandou? Por que? As perguntas... são muitas. As respostas... são poucas. O tempo para descobri-las... nenhum.

**Essa fic eu fiz com uma amiga minha, espero que vocês gostem... e sem mais demoras... Vamos a fic...**

**Cap 1: ****O segredo dos Weasley.**

-

Harry estava com o coração na boca. Ele sabia que tinha conseguido salva-la, mas... como? Apesar de ter visto a mesma cena que estava preste a acontecer minutos atrás na penseira, não entendia como aquilo tudo poderia fazer sentido. Apesar de tudo, Harry não tinha garantia que aquilo fosse acontecer. Mas aconteceu. A penseira estava certa. Ela realmente mostrava o futuro. Mas... COMO? POR QUÊ?

Essas perguntas ainda flutuavam na mente de Harry quando ouviu a voz estrondosa de Snape:

Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória pela sua imensa falta de atenção, Sr. Potter.

Desculpe professor – respondeu Harry.

O rosto de Snape estava contorcido em um sorriso malicioso ao dizer ouvir a resposta. Snape adorava mostrar sua superioridade em cima de seus alunos... da Grifinória.

Menos mal Sr. Potter – retrucou Snape. Voltando-se para a turma disse- Deixem seus deveres em cima de suas mesa para eu mesmo poder recolher. Enquanto isso façam o dever da página 129.

Harry já estava pegando seu dever de poções quando percebeu que um bilhetinho voador havia "aterrisado" na sua mesa. Abriu-o. Nele estava escrito: "Que diabo foi aquilo Potter? E não pense em se fazer de bobo, por que você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Eu vi você salvar aquela sangue-ruim de uma boa, hein? Por acaso você está se tornando vidente... Potter? Draco Malfoy"

'Ele viu. Malfoy viu. E agora desconfia de mim.' Foi a primeira coisa que Harry pensou ao terminar de ler o bilhete. Após o susto, ele se deu conta de que se mostrasse preocupado, acabaria entregando o jogo. E também, aquilo poderia ser visto como uma simples coincidência, não? Mas por via das dúvidas Harry decidira responder: "Por que, para variar, você não começa a cuidar da sua vida Malfoy? Harry Potter" E mandou de volta.

Assim que o bilhete chegou a Malfoy, ele levantou a cabeça para ver de onde viera. E Harry o encarou. Draco abriu o bilhete. Já ia escrever de novo, quando, de repente, abaixou a cabeça e começou a escrever. E neste exato momento, Harry viu uma sombra formando-se em cima de si.

E assim que virou a cabeça viu que se tratava de Snape.

Onde está o dever, Sr. Potter? – disse Snape, ameaçante.

Aqui professor – respondeu Harry, pegando cinco rolos de pergaminho de sua mochila. Snape pegou-os e folheou. Após mais ou menos cinco minutos de inspeção, jogou-os para Harry.

Se eu fosse o senhor, Sr. Potter eu tentava me esforçar mais da próxima vez – disse Snape. Naquele momento Harry sentiu uma raiva tão grande por Snape ter jogado no lixo todo seu esforço que ia responder a altura. Mas nesse exato momento ouviu-se um ruído.

Quando Harry foi verificar de onde aquele som havia saído, viu que uma coruja estava bicando insistentemente na janela. Snape, que também percebera a origem do ruído, caminhou em direção a janela e abriu-a. Deixando a coruja entrar. Ela foi voando em direção a Harry, e pousou delicadamente em cima de sua mesa. Enquanto lutava para tirar o pedaço de pergaminho dos pés da coruja, Harry pode sentir vários olhares recaindo sobre ele. Inclusive o de Snape.

Assim que ele retirou o pergaminho, a coruja abriu as asas e levantou vôo até a janela. E desaparecendo de vista. Harry desenrolou o pedaço de pergaminho. Ali estava escrito: "Gostou do presente Harry? Espero que sim. Compreendo que deve ser um tremendo susto para você. Mas não fique tão assustado assim. Pois ainda vem mais 'surpresas' por aí. Aguarde, e... tenha cuidado".

Não ficar tão assustado? Como alguém poderia pedir-lhe para não ficar tão assustado? Sim, Harry tinha que admitir: estava assustado. E confuso, além de tudo. O novo bilhete só serviu para confirmar as conclusões do menino: a pessoa que lhe enviara a penseira também estava lhe enviando bilhete misteriosos. Mas, quem poderia...

Deixe-me ver o que o Sr. tem na mão, Sr. Potter – disse Snape, antes mesmo que Harry tivesse oportunidade de concluir seus pensamentos.

Não – respondeu Harry firme. Diante daquela resposta, toda a turma ficou de boca aberta. Inclusive Rony e Hermione. Snape o exterminava com os olhos. Depois de recuperar-se do susto, Snape respondeu:

Como disse, Sr. Potter?

Exatamente o que o Sr. ouviu, professor. Não vou lhe mostrar minha carta. Ela só interessa a mim e a mais ninguém – respondeu Harry. Novamente pode-se ouvir um gemido da turma.

Pois bem. O que mais eu poderia esperar de um aluno sangue-ruim? Do qual os pais eram tão ruins e desobedientes quanto ele? Diga-me Sr. Potter o que eu poderia esperar? – Snape fez uma pausa. O sangue de Harry já estava fervendo há muito tempo. Agora, ele estava preste a explodir.

Espero que o Sr. saiba no que isso resulta, não é Sr. Potter? Expulsão – disse Snape com sua voz maliciosa outra vez.

Um tanto melhor professor – respondeu Harry se levantando e apanhando sua mochila. Levantou-se e se dirigiu em direção à porta. E atravessou-a sem olhar para trás.

Harry sentia-se totalmente furioso e confuso. Com muita raiva de Snape por se meter aonde não era chamado. E muito tonto com toda aquela história de bilhetes e penseiras que mostram o futuro. Já havia entrado no salão comunal, e estava quase chegando ao dormitório quando de repente sentiu um enorme cansaço invadindo-o. Harry subiu em direção aos dormitórios. Jogou o material para o lado e deitou. Minutos depois, já estava dormindo.

Parecia que horas haviam se passado desde que Harry deitara. Mas no momento ele estava acordado e sentindo uma fome imensa. Ao olhar para o relógio que ficava em sua cabeceira, verificou que já estava na hora do almoço. Então se levantou, desce para o salão comunal (que estava vazio) e caminhou até o salão principal.

Sentados na mesa, conversando e com expressões preocupadas, Rony e hermione almoçavam. Assim que Harry sentou-se, Rony falou:

O que deu em você, Harry? Por que respondeu aquilo ao Snape? O que havia naquele pergaminho?

Hermione interrompeu-o, severa:

Deixe o Harry ao menos respirar, Rony.

Tudo bem, Mione. Não houve nada de especial. Aquele pergaminho era apenas mais um bilhete idiota. – disse Harry.

Oras, Harry. Se era apenas um bilhete idiota, por que não deixou o professor Snape ver? – perguntou Hermione, confusa.

Nossa mãe, Hermione. Será que você não tem bom senso, não? – reclamou Rony – Se Harry deixasse Snape ver aquilo, com certeza ele iria interpretar de uma forma errada. E de preferência... que nos deixasse em maus lençóis com o diretor, isso sim! – exclamou Rony.

Hermione ainda não estava cem por cento convencida.

Ele tem razão Hermione. Eu jamais deixaria Snape ver algo como aquilo. Ainda por cima, sabendo que nos prejudicaria. – falou Harry, tentando acalmar Hermione.

Mas de qualquer maneira Harry, você ouviu Snape. Ele quer te expulsar. E aí, foi você que se meteu em encrencas com o prof. Dumbledore – disse Hermione, séria.

Ah, qual é Mione! Você sabe que o prof. Dumbledore é nosso amigo. Ele jamais expulsaria o Harry. Certo? – perguntou Rony, dirigindo-se a Harry.

Exatamente, Rony – falou Harry.

Hermione parou para pensar um pouco, até que concordou.

Está bem então. Vocês dois me convenceram. Mas é melhor irmos por que temos aulas de transfiguração agora – lembrou Hermione.

Seus amigos já estavam se levantando, quando Harry lembrou que tinha que inventar uma desculpa para não ir ver as aulas. Ele queria ver se descobria algo sobre a penseira e o remetente dos bilhetes misteriosos.

Desculpe pessoal, mas acho que vou passar. Minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco. Prefiro subir e descansar um pouco – falou Harry.

Tem certeza que está tudo bem mesmo, Harry? Não prefere ir até enfermaria? – perguntou Hermione, um pouco preocupada.

Tudo bem mesmo Mione. Eu só que garantir que não seja expulso da sala por dormir em plena aula – disse Harry forçando um sorriso.

Então até a noite, Harry – despediu-se Hermione.

Tchau – respondeu Harry. O menino já ia embora, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Harry, precisamos falar – era Rony – O que foi que houve hoje de manhã, quando íamos para a aula do Snape? – perguntou Rony confuso. Imediatamente, Harry lembrou-se do seu berro para salvar a Hermione da enorme humilhação que estava por vir. Ele não podia falar nada com Rony. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Ora, Rony, não seja bobo. Você por acaso não percebeu que havia um enorme caldeirão no meio do caminho? A Mione na certa tropeçaria ali se eu não a chamasse – falou Harry. Diante daquela resposta, Rony parecia decepcionado.

Ah... foi só isso? Eu... eu... eu já sabia disso sim. É... bom, agora vou para a aula. Até a noite Harry – despediu-se Rony ainda decepicionado.

Até mais – respondeu Harry. Assim que Harry viu seu amigo dobrar uma curva, correu em direção ao salão comunal.

O salão comunal estava vazio nesse horário, bem como o dormitório. Que era exatamente o que Harry queria. Sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar sobre todos os fatos estranhos que vinham acontecendo com ele ultimamente. Que a pessoa que vinha mandando os bilhetes, era a mesma que mandara a penseira, Harry já sabia. Mas o que faltava naquele quebra-cabeça, era saber o quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo, e o por quê.

Apesar de não saber exatamente o por que, Harry suspeitava de Lord Voldemort. A Ordem da Fênix andava sem notícias dele ultimamente, igualmente ao mundo bruxo. E sem contar com a dor que sua cicatriz havia lhe causado no dia anterior. Mas de qualquer modo, Harry não poderia tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ele iria falar com o prof. Dumbledore e contar sobre o que andava acontecendo. Talvez ele pudesse ajuda-lo.

Assim sendo, Harry retirou de sua mesinha de cabeceira o mapa do maroto e vestiu a capa de invisibilidade. Desceu as escadas e saiu do salão comunal, em direção a sala do professor. Naquele momento, Filch e Madame Nora estavam na torre leste, então não havia muito perigo a vista. Contudo, quando Harry olhou para o mapa do maroto viu três figuras no corredor ao lado do seu: Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. E eles estavam vindos em sua direção.

Harry parou de andar e esperou. Momentos depois, Malfoy e sua gangue viraram a esquina. Eles falavam muito baixo, e pelo que Harry pudera perceber, estavam falando dele.

Aquele sangue-ruim do Potter me paga! Ah se me paga! – praguejava Draco – Ninguém responde Draco Malfoy e sai assim, numa boa – disse Draco aos comparsas.

Mas você também havia dito que viu Potter fazer algo estranho, Draco. Hoje. Antes das aulas de poções – lembrou Crabbe.

Sim Crabbe. Você tem razão. Aquilo me cheirou muito mal – falou Draco. Naquele momento, Harry se tocou do que eles estavam falando: no momento em que Harry chamara Hermione, eles com certeza estavam ouvindo tudo. E como Malfoy não é burro, sabia que estava acontecendo algo.

Sem contar aquele bilhete estranho que o Potter recebeu durante a aula de poções. Não sei o que está havendo. Mas vou descobrir. E espero que Snape expulse aquele sangue-ruim maldito de uma vez desta escola – falou Draco. Quase como se houvesse um fio de esperança em sua voz.

E foi naquele momento que a cabeça de Harry deu um estalo. Aqueles bilhetes com certeza eram obra de Voldemort. Já que Draco sequer suspeitava do que se tratava. Então ele estava certo desde o começo.

Com a verdade nas mãos, Harry se virou para falar com o prof. Dumbledore sobre o assunto. Mas na pressa, acabou caindo de quatro no chão, fazendo o maior barulho. A sua sorte era que nem o mapa, nem a varinha haviam escapado de suas mãos. Porém, naquele exato momento, Draco e sua gangue pararam, e se viraram para Harry.

O que foi isso? – perguntou Draco, andando devagarzinho em direção a Harry. O mais rápida e silenciosamente possível, Harry levantou-se e se afastou de onde Malfoy estava. Tateando o ar, Malfoy ainda tinha uma expressão obscura no rosto.

Vamos rapazes, não há nada aqui. Temos que ir desvendar o que Potter anda planejando – disse Malfoy. E assim fizeram.

Com o coração ainda batendo fortemente no peito, Harry verificou o mapa. Filch ainda estava na torre leste, Malfoy e sua gangue se afastavam, e o prof. Snape... estava virando o corredor em que Harry estava! Provavelmente ia falar com Dumbledore sobre sua provável expulsão. Deste jeito, Harry correu por um corredor lateral, e correu para o salão comunal.

Assim que chegou ao salão comunal, subiu para o dormitório. Lá ainda estava vazio. Sendo assim, Harry retirou a capa e guardou o mapa do maroto. Foi até sua mala e pegou a penseira. Colocou-a sobre a cama e esperou. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava esperando. Talvez ver o que Malfoy e sua trupe estavam armando. Ou quem estava por trás daquilo tudo. Mas não foi isso que apareceu diante os olhos e Harry.

No momento seguinte, Harry viu o líquido branco perolado da penseira transformasse em um laranja fluorescente. Todo o líquido começou a dançar, igual na vez anterior. Depois de um certo tempo, Harry viu a Toca. Com todos os Weasley sentados em volta da mesa. Todos estavam vestidos de preto e estavam em silêncio. Todos, exceto um: o Sr. Weasley.

Harry não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando olhou para o relógio, que não marcava as horas, que estava no centro da mesa. Nele o ponteiro que indicava "Sr. Weasley" estava apontado para... morte! Não poderia ser verdade. Não, com... o Sr. Weasley.

Então, o 'ângulo da câmera' pelo qual Harry estava vendo a cena, começou a mudar. Virou-se até focalizar um exemplar de o 'profeta diário". Na primeira página havia uma matéria intitulada "Membro da Ordem da Fênix morre após se juntar aquele que-não-deve-ser-nomeado". Lord ? O Sr. Weasley havia passado para o lado das trevas? Mas como?

Harry já não entendia nada. Foi então que o líquido começou a se mexer de novo. E transformou-se novamente em um branco pérola de arder os olhos. E nada mais podia se enxergar sobre sua superfície.

**Continua...**

**Oiiiiiiiiiii genteeee... bem...dps de um tempaum estou de volta com mais esse cap..pó...quase ngm tah lendo a fic.. ç.ç... por favort leiam...e quem tah lendo e gostando recomenda pros amigos...por favor! Agora eu vo responder a uma unioca rewie... (pelo menos tem ne?)..**

**_Lu lupin:_ brigadinhaaaaaaaaa... vlw m esmo por estar lendo a fic... agradeço msm..e aih.. o q axou desse cap? Espero q esteja gostando ...bjuxxxx..**

**Entaum eu to indu gentiiii...birgadinha a Lu Lupin(mais uma vez.....)...e plixxx..leiammmmmmmmm... bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, Cho Chang... **


	3. A descoberta

**Disclaimer: **Bem Harry Potter não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria rica que nem a tia J.K.

**Resumo: **Tudo começou depois que aquele estranho embrulho brilhante chegou. A partir daí Harry começa a ter visões. Através da penseira que ganha de presente de um desconhecido, Harry prevê acidentes. Sabe quando vai chover. E o pior de tudo é que ele não pode fazer nada. Qual é o mistério daquela penseira? Quem a mandou? Por que? As perguntas... são muitas. As respostas... são poucas. O tempo para descobri-las... nenhum.

**Essa fic eu fiz com uma amiga minha, espero que vocês gostem... **

Peço perdão, no Cap: O Segredo dos Weasley saiu como Cap 1...mas esta errado eh o Cap 2...entaum esse é o Cap 3...peço desculpas por esse erro... e sem mais demoras, vamos a fic...

**Cap 3: **A Descoberta.

Harry estava desnorteado com aquela imagem, não podia acreditar naquilo, não naquilo. Sem saber o que fazer desceu as escadas correndo para ver se tentava alcançar Rony e Hermione, mas eles já estavam na aula. Teria que esperar.

Enquanto esperava, muitas perguntas ficaram flutuando em sua mente...Porque logo o Sr. Weasley? Porque ele se juntou a Voldemort? Será que foi a trabalho da Ordem ou por vontade própria? Ele não entendia o porque daquela penseira estar mostrando isso a ele. Foi pensando assim que o tempo voou e o sinal de términos das aulas acabou. Assim que ele viu Mione sair e Rony atrás dela, conversando com Simas, ele a puxou para um lugar longe para que Rony não pudesse vê-los.

Que isso? – Hermione perguntou assutada.

Shhh... – Harry espiou por cima do ombro de Hermione, Rony não estava mais ali. – Vem, tenho que falar com você. – e a puxou.

Eles se dirigiram até o sétimo andar.

Vamos, você já sabe o que fazer né? – Harry disse nervoso.

Fazer o que Harry? A gente vai pra Sala Precisa? – Hermione perguntou arfando.

Não, vamos brincar. Claro Hermione, rápido. – ele disse, ela pensou em algo e passou três vezes pelo corredor e uma porta apareceu.

Eles entraram na sala, sua aparência era de uma sala de estar, com dois sofás, uma mesinha de centro e uma mesa maior. Eles se sentaram no sofá, frente a frente.

Diga Harry, o que você quer falar comigo que não pode ter a presença do Rony? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados.

É o seguinte, há uns dias atrás eu recebi um embrulho muito estranho e nele continua uma penseira... – Harry ia falando mais Hermione o interrompeu.

Uma penseira? Mas isso é proibido... – ela já ia falar todo aquele discurso quando Harry a cortou.

Mione eu sei, deixa eu falar? E não me interrompa. – ele falou impaciente. – Continuando, bem essa penseira ela não guarda os pensamentos como todas as outras, a gente vê o futuro nela e... – ele contou toda a historia pra ela. Terminada a historia, ela estava de boca aberta.

Meu Merlim! Isso...não pode ser Harry! – Hermione disse.

Mione, pode ser sim. – ele falou.

Mas, o Sr. Weasley nunca mudaria de lado! – ela falou abismada.

Mione, essa penseira mostra o futuro, eu te salvei daquele acidente, eu vi o que ia acontecer com você! – ele falou nervoso.

Pode ter sido uma conhecidencia! – ela falou ainda não acreditando.

Você vai ou não acreditar em mim? – ele disse perdendo a paciência.

Vou Harry, mesmo impossível, eu vou.

Como impossível Hermione, você ta de prova do ocorrido naquele ida!

É! Mas é difícil de acreditar Harry, veja por esse lado!

Que é difícil é, mas é verdade ué!

Certo, eu acredito em você, mas nós temos que contar para ele é o direito dele saber! – ela disse pacientemente.

É melhor não Mione, vamos esperar pra vê no que vai dar ok!

Certo! Mas eu não consigo mentir Harry! Vamos falar o mais rápido possível como ele ta? – ela disse apreensiva.

Tudo bem, agora vamos porque a aula de Historia de Magia já vai acabar. Temos que inventar uma desculpa pela nossa ausência. – Harry disse na porta da sala.

Eu perdi a aula! Não acredito! – Hermione disse apresada, saindo da sala.

Calma Mione, é só uma aula, não é o fim do mundo! – Harry disse brincalhão.

Pra mim é! O que vão pensar de mim? Monitora, que cabulou aula. – ela disse dramaticamente, fazendo Harry rir.

Você se preocupa de mais!

E você de menos! Vem, vamos, não estou afim de perder mais uma aula! – dizendo isso, ela puxou Harry ate a porta da sala de Historia de Magia. Quando a sineta tocou, Rony olhou para os lados procurando-os e foi ate onde eles estavam.

Onde vocês estavam? – ele perguntou curioso.

Er...eu fui na biblioteca, é biblioteca, ver um livro. Ai quando eu percebi já tinha batido o sinal. – ela disse desajeitada.

E eu, matei aula! – Harry disse com simplicidade, recebendo um olhar fuzilador de Hermione.

Ahm...bem, então vamos para a aula do Hagrid? – Rony pergunta animado.

Vamos! – responderam Hermione e Harry juntos.

Eles seguiram para fora do castelo, para sua tão esperada aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, que seria com a Sonserina. Após o termino da aula de Hagrid, eles se dirigem para o almoço.

Mas, que livro você foi ver na biblioteca, Mione! – perguntou Rony curioso enchendo o prato.

Sobre...sobre...

Sobre?

Sobre animagos! É animagos! – ela disse aliviada, por penar rapidamente.

Hum... – nesse momento entra no castelo, uma coruja de coloração branca com marrom, segurando um envelope preto em seu bico, ela para em frente a Harry e depois de entregada a carta sai voando.

Harry abriu a carta com receio, Rony o olhava curioso e Hermione preocupada. A carta dizia, com letras em um vermelho escuro: "A verdade logo virá prepara-se".

Quem pode ter mandado! – Rony disse.

Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir! – Harry disse confiante.

Cuidado pra você não se meter em encrenca Harry! – Hermione disse autoritária.

Mione, calma! Eu nunca faço nada de errado! – ele disse inocente.

Faz-me rir! – ela disse cínica.

Mas, Mione, quando o Harry fez algo de errado? – Rony perguntou brincalhão.

Querem mesmo que eu fale? – ela sorriu.

NÃO! – eles disseram juntos e ela começou a rir.

Vamos para a aula meninos! – ela se levantou seguida deles.

Hoje vocês tem aula de Adivinhação ne!

Aham! – Harry disse desgostoso.

Infelizmente. – Rony disse.

Bem, eu tenho de Artimancia, boa sorte pra vocês! – ela disse e saiu andando para a sua aula enquanto os meninos tomavam o rumo contrario.

Hermione chega na aula e se senta na frente como sempre. Ela tenta prestar atenção na aula, mas sua mente esta em outro lugar. "Mas quem poderia ter mandando essa penseira ao Harry?" "Qual o propósito dessa pessoa?" "E porque o Rony não pode saber".

Srta. Hermione! – o professor chama a atenção da garota, que acaba saindo de seu transe.

Sim, professor?

O que eu acabei de falar? – ele pergunta.

Er...eu não estava prestando atenção. Perdão professor! – ela disse envergonhada.

Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória por sua falta de atenção, e que isso sirva de lição. – falando isso ele voltou a dar a aula, deixando uma Hermione bastante envergonhada.

Na aula de Adivinhação, Harry e Rony estavam quase dormindo de tão chata que a aula tava.

Meninos! – a professora os chamou, fazendo-os acordar.

Sim? – eles falaram juntos.

Sera que poderiam prestar atenção? – ela disse com aquela voz zen dela.

Uhum! – eles responderam com mais sono, ela sorriu e voltou a dar aula e eles voltaram a dormir.

Após o termino das aulas, Hermione os encontra e eles vão para a ultima aula do dia, para depois irem jantar.

Eu não quero fazer dever Mione! – reclamava Rony, entrando no salão comunal.

Sem essa Ronald! Você vai fazer e pronto! – ela reclamou.

Gente... – Harry os chamou antes que uma briga começasse.

Diga cara! – Rony disse se largando na poltrona.

Fale Harry! – Hermione disse estressada.

Eu vou à biblioteca ver um livro! – Rony o olhou desconfiado, juntamente com Hermione.

Pra que? – Rony pergunta.

Pesquisa para poções, daquele trabalho que eu me dei mal! – ele falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

Hum...- Hermione o olhou desconfiada.

Tchau! – ele falou e saiu apressado pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Ele foi andando silenciosamente ate a biblioteca, não queria ser pego pelo Filch e levar detenção. Chegando em frente à biblioteca, ele entrou cuidadosamente e viu que Madame Pince estava dormindo, aproveitando isso ele foi para a seção de livros proibidos e foi procurar um livro sobre penseiras. Ficou procurando por um bom tempo, ate que viu em um canto afastado, um livro muito curioso, ele o retirou de lá. Era vermelho com letras douradas, muito bem conservado para um livro antigo.

Ele o abriu, as paginas eram amarelas, por causa do tempo, mas nenhuma letra desgastada, em perfeitas condições.

Sentou-se no chão e tratou de folhear o livro, passava pagina por pagina, ate que uma chamou sua atenção, era a única conservada dali, branca escrita em vermelho. Curiosamente ele leu e para sua surpresa era como se estivesse escrito ali o que estava acontecendo com ele. No meio da folha, ele viu um bilhete. Tratou logo de abrir: "Alguns mistérios você não ira entender, espere o tempo certo e siga sempre a luz de sua varinha!". Ficou por um bom tentando entender aquele bilhete. Será que era para ele? Ou mais uma brincadeira? Ele não entendia mais nada, decidiu então voltar a torre da Grifinória porque já deveria estar tarde desde que ele chegara. Caminhando em passos lentos, ele conseguiu chegar a torre sem problemas. Entrando viu que não tinha mais ninguém no salão, então subiu as escadas e quando ia se deitar viu a penseira brilhando. Abriu seu embrulho e o liquido perolado, se transformou em um verde e ele pode ver quando a imagem clareou o Salão Principal e uma garota linda de longos cabelos negros cacheados que batiam na altura da cintura, os olhos verdes claríssimos, a pele branca que se destacava por causa dos cabelos negros muito bem, nem alta nem baixa, normal, muito bela na opinião de Harry, ele ficou hipnotizado com a beleza da garota, mas não percebeu que ela discretamente apontava para o lado direito indicado algo ou alguma coisa e que no fundo da imagem havia uma luz. De repente a imagem começou a rodar e o liquido voltou a ficar perolado. Ele embrulhou a penseira de volta muito curioso e se deitou na cama.

Quem era aquela bela jovem? O que ela estava fazendo no Salão Principal e porque? Com essas perguntas ele dormiu rapidamente. De manha foi acordado por Rony.

Bora cara! A gente vai se atrasar!

Calma cara! Que horas são? – o garoto perguntou sonolento.

7:30! A Mione vai matar a gente! – Rony disse desesperado.

Caracaaaaa! – em um pulo Harry correu para o banheiro tomou uma ducha rápida e desceu correndo com Rony para o Salão Principal onde Hermione os aguardava de muito mau humor.

Isso são horas? – ela falou autoritária.

Foi mal Mione! – Harry falou. – A culpa foi minha.

Você chegou muito tarde da biblioteca?

Aham!

Certo, comam rápido e vamos para a aula.

Após tomarem o café rapidamente escutando muitas reclamações de Hermione, os garotos vão para mais um dia cansativo e chato de aula. O dia passou rapidamente e assim os três subiram cansados, principalmente Harry que não dormira bem a noite.

Eu já volto. Eu vou ali em cima pegar uma coisa. – Rony disse e subiu as escadas lentamente. Quando Harry viu que ele não estava mais ali, tratou de contar a Hermione a sua visão.

Mione, eu vi outra coisa na penseira.

O que? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Harry deu uma espiada na escada que dava para o dormitório antes de responder.

Eu vi uma menina, ela não era daqui.

Estranho, será que ela poderia ser uma aluna nova? – nesse momento Rony chegara, e vendo os o dois conversando, se escondeu para ouvir, eles estavam muito estranhos e iria descobrir, mas em um movimento falso ele deixou cair o livro que trouxera fazendo barulho, o que fez Hermione e Harry pararem e se virarem para Rony que estava levantando com o livro na mão.

O que vocês estavam conversando entre cochichos ai hein? – ele disse bravo.

Nada Rony! Era sobre um dever. – Hermione disse nervosa.

Não é nada disso. Eu escutei algo sobre uma menina.

Cara, não era nada, você deve ta escutando coisas. – Harry disse apreensivo.

O que vocês estão escondendo de mim? – ele perguntou irritado.

Isso. – foi o que Hermione respondeu antes de beija-lo. Rony olhou espantando para a garota e depois so pensou em corresponder o beijo dela, e como ela beijava bem. Harry só estava sorrindo, quer dizer que a Hermione gostava dele? E ele dela? Ótimo.

Terminado o beijo, Hermione abaixou a cabeça totalmente vermelha de vergonha. Ela tinha beijado o Rony. O RONY! O que era quilo que ela estava sentindo. Rony a olhou confusa e olhou para Harry que tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, Ele subiu sem dizer mais nada, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Hermione, mas o que foi isso? – o garoto perguntou confuso.

Eu te beijei ué!

Mas porque?

Você é muito tapado Ronald! - e assim ela subiu as escadas para seu dormitório com um sorriso nos lábios. Rony olhou a garota subir as escadas, ele tocou seus lábios sentindo ainda o gosto de Hermione em sua boca. O que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Subiu as escadas, sem reparar que esquecera o que os amigos estavam falando ali.

**Continua...**

**Oiii gente! Perdão pela demora, é que esse cap não foi digitado por mim...foi pela minha amioga que esta me ajudand...e ela eh meio lerdinha sabe... hehe! Espero q gostem desse cap..e por favor...deixem reviews... Obrigado quem leu a fic! Espero q vcs continuem lendo... Bjuxxx**


	4. Um dia normal?

**Disclaimer: **Bem Harry Potter não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria rica que nem a tia J.K.

**Resumo: **Tudo começou depois que aquele estranho embrulho brilhante chegou. A partir daí Harry começa a ter visões. Através da penseira que ganha de presente de um desconhecido, Harry prevê acidentes. Sabe quando vai chover. E o pior de tudo é que ele não pode fazer nada. Qual é o mistério daquela penseira? Quem a mandou? Por que? As perguntas... são muitas. As respostas... são poucas. O tempo para descobri-las... nenhum.

**Essa fic eu fiz com uma amiga minha, espero que vocês gostem... Sem mais demoras... Boa Leitura...**

**Cap 4: **Um dia...Normal?

Duas semanas tinham se passado rapidamente sem que ninguém percebesse e nesse meio tempo Harry não tivera mais nenhuma visão. Mas algo estava para mudar. Desceu as escadas rapidamente para o café, estava atrasado de novo. Desde a visão da garota ele não conseguira dormir, ficava pensando quem era ela, o que ela iria fazer, porque ele a viu e outras coisas.

Harry! Você esta atrasado de novo! – Hermione reclamou assim que o garoto se sentou a mesa.

Da um tempo Hermione. – ele disse nervoso.

Você vai perder aulas se continuar assim Harry! – ela ponderou.

Eu sei!

Mione, deixa o cara! – disse Rony a olhando.

Certo. – ela voltou a tomar seu café. Ela uma vez ou outra olhava seu namorado, Rony. Como era bom te-lo como namorado. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia.

**---FLASH BACK---**

Hermione deitou-se pesadamente na cama. Podia ainda sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Gostava dele desde o 5º ano e tinha acabado de beija-lo. Era uma louca, isso sim.

Rony subiu as escadas lentamente e entrou no quarto.

Entao a Mione te beijou né Rony? – Harry falou em um tom brincalhão assim que Rony se sentar na cama, fazendo o mesmo levar um susto.

Não me assuste assim Harry!

Foi mal cara! – Harry disse rindo. – E ai? Gostou?

Como assim? – Rony disse confuso.

Você gostou do beijo que a Mione te deu? – ele disse ainda rindo.

Se eu gostei? Acho que sim! – o ruivo falou confuso.

Rony, você é um tapado mesmo. – Harry disse isso e se deitou.

A Mione falou a mesma coisa.

Porque? – Harry se levantou curioso.

Eu perguntei o porque de ela ter me beijado e ela disse que eu era um tapado e foi dormir.

Mas que pergunta também né Rony? Se ela te beijou é porque ela deve gostar de você né? – Harry disse aquilo como se fosse obvio.

Ela gosta de mim? – ele perguntou bobo.

Talvez! – Harry disse misterioso. – Boa noite.

Boa noite. – Rony disse ainda confuso.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou e se lembrou na noite anterior. Suspirou apaixonadamente. Hei, não era hora de pensar naquilo, se levantou e tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e desceu para o salão comunal para esperar os garotos.

Os garotos acordaram ao mesmo tempo naquela manhã. Rony parecia bastante nervoso e Harry exibia um sorrisinho do tipo "eles se amam e escondem". Eles tomaram banho e desceram encontrando Hermione sentada em uma poltrona.

Rony não pode deixar de perceber como Hermione estava bonita naquela manhã, não que ela estivesse diferente dos outros dias, mas ela estava mais... bela de alguma forma.

Hermione percebeu a presença deles e se levantou. Olhou para os dois garotos e sorriu, dirigindo um sorriso tímido para Rony, ela tentava não parecer constrangida perto de Rony, mas falhava miseravelmente.

Bom dia meninos! – ela falou.

Bom dia Mione! – Harry disse ainda com aquele sorriso e abraçando Hermione.

B...bom dia...Mi...Mione! – disse Rony gaguejando, e ficando vermelho, Hermione corou e deu um leve sorriso para o garoto.

Os três desceram em silencio até o Salão Principal, chegaram lá e tomaram seu café lentamente.

Meninos! Vamos! Hoje tem aula de Historia de Magia! – falou Hermione se levantando.

Ok Mione! – disse Harry, Rony apenas ascentiu com a cabeça e seguiu os dois.

A aula de Herbologia passou rápido, e o céu começava a escurecer e o dia que estava tão belo pela manha começou a esfriar como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. Foram para a mais uma aula de Historia de Magia. Hermione se sentou sozinha na frente de seus amigos, pois queria colocar os pensamentos em ordem e Harry e Rony juntos como sempre.

"_Porque eu o beijei? Logo ele? Eu não podia! Agora ele deve ta me achando uma oferecida, uma vagabunda. Ai que ódio de mim mesma! Quero desaparecer e poder nunca mais olhar pra ele. Eu não consigo mais manter um conversa com ele que qualquer coisa eu tenho certeza de que vou gaguejar e corar..._

Hermione não pode completar os seus pensamentos, pois um bilhetinho pousou em sua mesa. Ela o abriu curiosamente.

Encontre-me na torre norte, as onze! 

_**Ass: Rony.**_

Hermione somente corou ao acabar de ler o bilhete. O que ele poderia querer com ela?

**---Fim do FLASHBACK---**

Mione! Mione! – disse Rony balançado Hermione a retirando de seu transe.

O que foi Rony!

Você tava ai em transe! – ele disse.

Por um instante eu pensei que você tava morta Mione! – Harry disse brincando, mas acabou recebendo um olhar reprovador dos dois.

Vamos! Estamos atrasados e... – ela ia começar mais uma vez seu discurso, mas os dois a cortaram.

JÁ SABEMOS!

Humpf! – ela virou a cara emburrada.

Eles se levantaram, e ela sem opção os seguiu. Enquanto caminhavam lentamente para fora do castelo, Hermione perdeu-se novamente em suas lembranças.

**---FALSHBACK parte 2--- **

Assim que Harry dormiu as 10:30 da noite, Rony lentamente desceu as escadas dando uma ultima olhada para ver se o amigo havia mesmo dormido. Harry abriu os olhos, vendo se Rony descera, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e desceu atrás do amigo.

Hermione viu as horas em seu relógio e já eram 10:50, estava muito nervosa. Respirou fundo contou mentalmente ate 10 e desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e andou cautelosamente pelos corredores para não ser pega.

Rony estava esperando Hermione, ela já devia estar chegando, faltavam apenas dois minutos.

De repente a porta da torre se rompe e Hermione aparece através dela, olhando para os lados e encontra Rony, ela vai andando ate ele.

Er... Porque me chamou aqui Rony? – ela fala olhando para ele.

Eu... Bem... Queria conversar... Sobre ontem... É sobre ontem! – ele falou sem jeito.

E o que tem ontem? – ela questionou.

Porque você me beijou?

Você consegue ser muito burro às vezes Ronald! – ela falou.

Eu não posso fazer nada se não tenho a sua inteligência. – ele disse cínico.

Uma coisa tão obvia, que sempre esteve na sua cara e você nunca percebeu... – ela lamentou.

Será que você podia me explicar?

Harry olhava aquilo com divertimento, ia ser tão legal ver os amigos se acertando, ainda mais que ele estava vendo tudo de camarote.

Não, eu não posso! – ela falou olhando para o lado.

Por que não? – ele perguntou impaciente.

Porque você tem que descobrir sozinho! – ela falou e já ia saindo quando ele puxou seu braço, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio, trazendo ela para mais perto de si a abraçando. Ela, naquele momento, se sentiu protegida, amada, querida como nunca havia se sentido há muito tempo.

Me diz Mione! Me fala o que ta acontecendo! – ele pediu, sussurrando no ouvido dela. Ela pode sentir o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço.

Rony... é tão simples!

Pra mim não...

Eu te amo Rony! – ela falou o olhando. Ele arregalou os olhos. Então ela o amava? Com ele a amava? Era correspondido?

Ama Mione? Eu sempre pensei que você gostava do Krum! – ele falou com uma cara de nojo.

Não! O Krum é só o meu amigo e nada mais. – ela falou, ainda abraçada nele.

Então posso te confessar também uma coisa? – ele falou, aproximando os seus rostos.

Pode! – ela falou vermelha pela aproximação.

Eu também te amo! – ela arregalou os olhos e Rony a beijou, segurando-a pela cintura como se quisesse protege-la, Hermione envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço de Rony, acariciando seus cabelos. Rony acariciava a cintura de Mione enquanto a beijava mais apaixonadamente. Separaram seus lábios em um ato desesperado de procurar ar.

Eles se olharam e sorriram. Harry olhou aquilo satisfeito e enjoado, também né, tivera que ver uma cena de beijo.

Você disse a verdade Rony? – ela falou o olhando.

Não iria mentir para você! – ele falou acariciando os cabelos dela.

Certo! – eles beijaram de novo.

Quando terminaram mais um de seus beijos, Rony se separou um pouco dela e a olhou nervoso.

O que foi Rony?

É que eu queria te perguntar... Bem pode ser muito cedo... Não é muito cedo. Esquece. – ele falou.

Esquece nada! Pode falar! – ela disse o olhando significamente.

Não...Você vai me achar um bobo! – ele falou envergonhado.

Rony...Fala! – ela disse começando a ficar impaciente.

Ta! Mione...Você...Quer...Quer...Quer... – ele começou a gaguejar.

Quer?

Namorarcomigo? – ele falou tão rápido que Hermione não conseguiu entender.

O QUE?

Você quer namorar comigo? – ele falou devagar, corando a cada palavra.

Ah! – ela corou. – Eu quero sim. – ela falou baixinho, mas ele não escutou.

O que Mione?

Eu aceito. – ela disse mais vermelha.

Sabia que você não ia aceitar e...VOCE DISSE QUE ACEITA? – o ruivo disse espantado.

Hermione começou a rir da cara de espanto de Rony.

Disse! – ela disse sorrindo.

Rony somente se aproximou dela e lhe deu outro beijo, como prova do namoro deles.

Bem, já que vocês se resolveram...Eu posso ir dormir? – Harry disse saindo debaixo da capa, deixando Hermione e Rony vermelhos e assustados.

Desde quando...Você ta aqui Harry? – Rony perguntou.

Desde que você desceu para se encontrar com ela! – o moreno respondeu.

Você...Viu...A...A... – Hermione não conseguia terminar a frase.

Sim Mione! Eu vi vocês se beijando! Eu vou indo! E Parabéns pelo namoro, tava demorando! – Harry falou sorrindo e saiu da sala com sua capa.

Ele viu... – Rony disse bobo.

É...Ele viu! – Hermione disse vermelha.

Quem se importa? – Rony deu de ombros e a beijou mais uma vez (qnt beijo né gente? XD).

Rony... – Hermione falou quando acabou o beijo. – Nos temos que ir está tarde.

Ta né! – ele disse fingindo indignação. Hermione só riu da cara dele e o puxou pela mão para fora da sala.

Chegaram no salão comunal, salvos e cada um foi dormir, esperando o dia de amanhã!

**---Fim do FALSHBACK parte 2--- **

Hermione nem viu o tempo passar enquanto estava divagando em seus pensamentos e já estavam na ultima aula do dia.

Alunos, o professor Dumbledore quer que todos estejam reunidos no jantar de hoje. Ele tem uma noticia muito importante. – disse a Prof. Lara, de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, ela era muito bonita e jovem tinha por volta dos 20 anos, possuía os cabelos castanhos meio acobreados longos levemente cacheados, os olhos de um azul claro como das águas mais puras e cristalinas existentes, a pele morena e o sorriso amável.

Os alunos confirmaram com a cabeça, e em seguida o sinal bateu. A professora se levantou e saiu junto com eles.

Vamos logo Harry! Você anda muito lerdo ultimamente! – Hermione falou, andando de mãos dadas com Rony.

E você anda suspirando demais desde que começou a namorar o Rony! – ele disse brincando, fazendo Hermione e Rony corarem.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal e sentaram-se a mesa da grifinória, onde vários alunos conversavam animadamente. Dumbledore se levantou e instantaneamente as conversas pararam e todo o salão prestava enorme atenção a Dumbledore.

Alunos, o motivo de eu reunir vocês todos aqui é que teremos uma aluna nova entrando na nossa queria escola, espero que a tratem assim como tratam seus colegas. Pode entrar Srta. Lya Corrigam.

As portas do Salão Principal se abriram, e entrava no salão, uma jovem por volta de seus 16 anos, andava elegantemente, seus longos cabelos negros cacheados que batiam na altura da cintura balançavam conforme ela andava, os olhos verdes claríssimos davam um ar de mistério a ela, a pele branca que se destacava por causa dos cabelos negros muito bem a deixava mais bela, nem alta nem baixa, normal, vestia uma roupa simples, uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa verde para combinar com seus olhos.

Harry a reconheceu, era ela, a garota que ele vira na visão. Hermione vendo o olhar espantado de Harry percebeu que era aquela menina que ele lhe falara que viu na visão.

A garota andou ate a mesa dos professores e parou em frente a ela. Todos olhavam espantados a beleza da bela jovem, e Cho Chang não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Alunos, essa é sua nova colega Lya Corrigam. – a garota sorriu e todos aplaudiram a jovem.

Harry novamente não percebeu, mas uma luz brilhava no fundo do salão, que por acaso não foi só ele que não percebeu e a jovem apontava discretamente para o lado direito que também passou despercebido por ele.

Agora Srta. Corrigam, você ira se sentar nesse banco esse chapéu ira escolher em que casa você ira ficar. Sente-se, por favor! – Lya se sentou e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e rapidamente deu a resposta.

Grifinória! – ela sorriu e se sentou perto de Harry, Hermione e Rony na mesa da Grifinória onde era aplaudida.

Prazer! – ela tinha um sotaque francês, mas que ficava encantador quando falado misturado com o inglês, uma mistura incrível de sotaques.

O meu nome é Hermione Granger! – Hermione disse sorrindo e apertando a mão da jovem.

Prazer Srta. Granger! – ela disse educadamente.

Só Hermione, por favor! – ela disse sorrindo.

Certo Hermione! Suponho que você seja filha de trouxas não é? – ela disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

Ah! Eu sou sim. – Hermione disse meio pra baixo, Lya percebeu a tristeza dela.

Oh! Eu não quis lhe entristecer Hermione! Eu acho fascinante os que são filhos de trouxas. – ela disse, Hermione abriu um sorriso.

Obrigada! – Lya somente sorriu em resposta.

Esse é meu namorado Ronald Weasley! – ela apontou para o ruivo que estava comendo, assim que os pratos de comida se encheram. Ela deu uma risada graciosa.

Prazer Sr. Weasley!

Prazer! E me chame de Rony! – ele falou sorrindo, mas se virou e voltou a comer.

Não percebe não, ele gosta muito de comer! – Hermione falou sem graça, com a atitude do namorado.

Tudo bem! Eu também sou assim! – ela sorriu.

E esse é Harry Potter. – Hermione apontou para Harry que observava Lya abobado.

Prazer Sr. Potter! Ouvi umas historias sobre o Sr. – ela disse apertando a mão do garoto que ficou entorpecido pelos belos olhos delas e pela pele macia dela.

Por favor, me chame de Harry! – ele falou ainda vidrado no olhar dela.

Tudo bem Harry. Você deve ser Harry Potter, agora estou me lembrando, o menino que sobreviveu não é? – ela disse.

Sim! Infelizmente. – ele falou tristemente ao se recordar brevemente dos pais.

Não fique triste Harry! Não desejo isso a ninguém! – ela sorriu reconfortantemente. – Peço perdão pelo meu modo de falar sobre um assunto tão delicado.

Não tudo bem! É que é ruim lembrar de meus pais. – ele falou.

Eu sei como é! Os meus também se foram por causa de Voldemort. – ela disse, Hermione e Rony estremeceram ao nome pronunciado por Lya.

Oh! – Harry estava sem palavras.

Não pense Harry, que irei trata-lo como um herói por ter derrotado Voldemort, porque isso seria falsidade, era como se eu estivesse com você pela sua fama. Eu irei trata-lo como um amigo, como uma pessoal, hum... Como eu vou dizer... Normal! – ela sorriu para ele, e ele retribui. Ela era encantadora.

Obrigado! – ele falou.

Hermione adorou a garota, ela era tão sincera com as palavras e o gesto nobre com Harry foi simplesmente único. Ela era diferente, muito diferente.

É, algo estava para mudar.

**Continua...**

**Oii gente! Bem, dessa vez não demorei pra postar! É que a Let não demorou a fazer o cap dessa vez! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! E quem a le, por favor façam publicidade da nossa fic...Eu mal recebo reviews... Ç.Ç **

**Bem, obrigados a quem me deixa reviews! **

**Espero que vocês continuem a ler a fic!**

**Bjuxxx!**


	5. Acontecimentos

**Disclaimer: **Bem Harry Potter não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria rica que nem a tia J.K. 

**Resumo: **Tudo começou depois que aquele estranho embrulho brilhante chegou. A partir daí Harry começa a ter visões. Através da penseira que ganha de presente de um desconhecido, Harry prevê acidentes. Sabe quando vai chover. E o pior de tudo é que ele não pode fazer nada. Qual é o mistério daquela penseira? Quem a mandou? Por que? As perguntas... são muitas. As respostas... são poucas. O tempo para descobri-las... nenhum.

**Essa fic eu fiz com uma amiga minha, espero que vocês gostem... Sem mais demoras... Boa Leitura...**

**Cap 5:** Acontecimentos.

- Me escute Harry! – exclamou Rony para Harry, enquanto este comia uma torrada. – Essa garota tá te dando a maior bola cara!

- Não viaja Rony – replicou Harry. – Ela só estava sendo gentil – embora não parecesse, Harry estava demasiado feliz, por pensar que Lya poderia estar mesmo 'dando bola' pra ele.

- Sendo gentil? Qual é Harry... você deve ter percebido que ela estava sendo mais do que gentil, né? – falou Rony. Mas os dois amigos não tiveram mais tempo para conversar, pois Mione, já estava de pé na porta do Salão Principal, gritando.

- Vocês dois, vamos logo! Senão vamos nos atrasar pra aula!

- Ouviu sua namorada Rony. – disse Harry levantando e rindo – É melhor irmos!

Enquanto os três se dirigiam para a aula de Transfiguração, Harry divagava sobre o sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Desde que tinha acordado não parava de pensar esse sonho. E relembrá-lo em sua mente como se fosse realidade...

**SONHO **

Harry estava deitado sobre os campos de Hogwarts. Era um dia ensolarado. E ao seu lado estava Lya. Aquela mesma garota, que era a imagem da perfeição em pessoa, estava ali. Ao seu lado. Só pode mesmo ser um sonho, pensava Harry enquanto dormia. E, de repente, percebeu a garota se inclinando em sua direção. E quando menos percebeu, ela o segurava pelo pescoço e conduzia seus lábios ao encontro dos dela. Ninguém saberia dizer o quanto durou aquele beijo. Quando as duas cabeças se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes. Mas muito felizes. Tão felizes quanto jamais se sentiriam em toda a vida. E finalmente, Lya pronunciou as palavras que Harry tanto ansiava ouvir.

- Te amo...

E naquele momento teve a certeza. Era com ela que queria passar todos os momentos de sua vida. Então Harry deitou-a sobre a grama verde e foi tirando-lhe as vestes e acariciando suas curvas...

**FIM DO SONHO **

- Sr.Potter! – exclamou a professora Minerva. – Acho que gostaria de explicar para a turma o procedimento adequado para transfigurar este caldeirão em um quite de primeiros socorros – Harry, sobressaltado, percebeu que estivera dormindo acordado. Pois toda a turma olhava para ele (inclusive Lya), e a professora dirigia-lhe um olhar severo.

-Não professora, obrigado. – respondeu Harry, seguindo-se de alguns risinhos abafados.

-Então sugiro que preste mais atenção Sr. Potter! – falou Minerva, voltando-se para sua mesa.

- Harry – chamou Mione, que estava sentada à sua frente – O que está havendo com você hoje? – não obtendo resposta, continuou –É melhor prestar atenção, ou perderá pontos –

- Eu sei que ela às vezes é meio autoritária e rabugenta – sussurra Rony, que está ao seu lado.

-Às vezes? – pergunta Harry sarcástico. Ao que Rony ri. O sinal toca, encerrando a primeira aula do dia. Hoje vai ser um dia muito longo, pensa Harry, cansado.

Já eram meia noite quando Harry terminou seu trabalho de Poções. A biblioteca estava vazia. Mas isso não era surpresa, já que havia se fechado há quatro horas. Vestindo com sua capa de invisibilidade, e colocando os livros em seus lugares, Harry faz o caminho em direção ao Salão Comunal. Chegando ao retrato da mulher gorda, diz a senha e entra. Como havia previsto, não há ninguém no Salão Comunal. Sobe, veste o pijama e guarda a capa. Harry já ia puxar as cortinas, quando vê um brilho branco-pérola, escapar por debaixo de sua cama.

Enquanto Harry a puxa e a coloca em cima de sua cama, pensa o que ela pode estar querendo revelar. Porém, nenhum pensamento de Harry poderia tê-lo prevenido do que veria a seguir. A penseira mostrava o Ministério da magia. Mais precisamente, uma sala escura, com vários degraus que desciam até o cento da sala. No seu centro se encontrava um arco de pedra. E um véu passando por ele. Uma batalha travava-se naquela sala.

Naquele momento, Harry não pensou em mais nada. Não conseguia escutar mais nenhum som. Apenas reconheceu Sirius, seu padrinho, no centro daquela sala, duelando com Belatrice. E Harry sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir. Sirius de repente, seria lançado para dentro daquele véu, devido a um poderoso embate da varinha de Belatrice. E ele nunca mais o veria. Harry iria para perto do véu e berrar o nome do seu padrinho. Lupin viria atrás dele, dizendo-lhe que já não poderiam fazer nada. Dito e feito. Todas essas lembranças que Harry lutara tanto para esquecer passavam vivas e claras, diante de seus olhos. Mas aquilo não durou mais do que cinco minutos. Pois no momento seguinte, as cenas se desfizeram e o líquido branco-perolado voltou a dançar sobre penseira.

Harry não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver. Por que tinham que lhe forçar a lembrar-se de um dos piores momentos de sua vida? Por que? POR QUE? Eram muitos 'por quês' flutuando na cabeça de Harry. Por que haviam lhe mandado aquela maldita penseira? Por que queriam vê-lo no fundo poço? Por que queriam que ele ficasse mal perante seus amigos? Por que queriam humilha-lo? Por que queriam lembrar-lhe de que estava sozinho e que não tinha mais ninguém? Por que queriam deixa-lo ainda mais angustiado, lembrando-lhe da morte do único parente que ainda o amava?

Mas o garoto não conseguiu pensar em uma só resposta para eles. Harry estava muito cansado, angustiado, triste e acima de tudo com raiva. Com raiva de tudo e de todos que haviam tornado a sua vida um inferno. Desde que nasceu.

Harry acordou com Rony puxando suas cortinas, gritando que já estavam atrasados e que Mione teria um acesso ou coisa do tipo se os dois não estivessem tomando café em dez minutos.

- OK, Rony. Já vou descer – falou Harry ainda meio sonolento, em resposta para a gritaria de seu amigo. Conformado, Rony deixa o aposento dos garotos.

Harry não consiga se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Foi ao banheiro e quando viu seu reflexo no espelho, lembrou-se de tudo. Da penseira brilhando, de ver seu padrinho morrer, de sentir uma raiva incontrolável e de chorar até adormecer. Motivo pelo qual estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Lavou o rosto para tentar esquecer tudo. Trocou de roupa e desceu para, o que pensava, ser mais um dia normal. Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, viu Rony e Mione discutindo, como Harry gostava de falar, calorosamente.

- Eu não vou participar dessa sua idéia suja Ronald! – gritou Mione, em resposta as tentativas de Rony.

- Qual é a discussão de hoje? – perguntou Harry. Seu sarcasmo encobria seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- O que você acha Harry? – perguntou Mione, antes mesmo que Rony pudesse abrir a boca. – Esse garoto tem cada idéia... não sei de onde ele as tira, só sei que eu não vou contribuir para o seu objetivo! – esbravejou a garota, batendo os pés furiosamente em direção à saída.

Os dois olharam Hermione sair do Salão Principal e subir as escadas. Quando a menina não estava a vista, e seguro de que ninguém estava ouvindo, Rony disse:

- Escute aqui Harry, tive uma idéia para acabar com Malfoy e suas implicâncias. – diante da cara do amigo, logo acrescentou – Mas é totalmente seguro. Vamos fazer assim... – mas antes que Rony terminasse sua frase, Harry levou sua mão à boca do amigo.

- Aqui não. Vamos para o lago, e lá você me explica tudo.

- Mas nós temos aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas agora -

- Rony, se o seu plano der realmente certo, acho que o Hagrid não se importaria se perdêssemos a aula dele para um fim tão justo.

Depois de terminarem de comer, os garotos se dirigiram ao Salão Comunal para pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Então saíram do castelo e foram para o lago.

- É o seguinte... – disse Rony quando Harry já havia tirado a Capa de Invisibilidade de cima dos dois, sentado à beira do lago e checando como andavam as coisas dentro do castelo – Apesar de ser metido a valentão, Malfoy é um perfeito covarde. Então é só o atrairmos para fora do castelo, á noite. Com um pretexto de desafiarmos ele a um duelo, por exemplo. Você sabe que do jeito que ele é, não vai hesitar um segundo para aceitar. Quando ele chegar aqui fora, irá se deparar com uma gigantesca Manticora. E depois de alguns gritinhos e pedidos desesperados para que agente deixe-o ir, nós a destruímos.

- Brilhante Rony. Mas já lhe passou pela cabeça que nós não podemos trazer um animal desses aqui para Hogwarts?– perguntou Harry sarcástico.

- Claro que já.

- Então como você pretende fazer isso?

- Aí é que está o problema. Como nós não podemos trazer uma Manticora pra cá, o jeito seria fazer uma transfiguração. E segundo ouvi a Mione dizer, vamos aprender isso ano que vem. Mas você sabe como a Mione é. Ela já sabe fazer isso. Mas não quer cooperar – disse Rony, com desgosto.

- Rony, em primeiro lugar, estamos falando da Mione (sua namorada e amiga). Você deveria saber o jeito dela. Em segundo lugar, não posso deixar de concordar com ela. Porque é bem arriscado. Embora, ouvir gritos e súplicas do Malfoy seria o remédio perfeito para o que eu estou passando agora... – e naquele momento Harry percebeu que havia falado muito.

- O que você está passando agora? – perguntou Rony curioso

- Você sabe, as provas, trabalhos e tal – disfarçou Harry. Imaginou ser esta a mentira perfeita. Mas que na verdade nem era tão mentira assim, pois Rony sabia da sua 'dificuldade' escolar. Portanto...

- Ta certo, ta certo – afirmou Rony – Mas desde quando VOCÊ não quer dar uma lição no Malfoy? – disse na sua melhor voz irônica.

'Talvez esse não seja o momento exato', pensou Harry. Mas também qual seria o problema disso tudo? Na verdade, Harry já estava prestes a falar com Dumbledore sobre a penseira. Sem contar que aquilo seria exatamente a saída perfeita para que parasse de pensar besteira (e dar um jeito para que Malfoy não os infernizasse mais) então...

- E quem disse que acho perigoso dar uma lição ao Malfoy? – pergunta.

- Então... o que é?

- O que me preocupa na verdade, é o preço que vamos ter que pagar para realizar essa sua idéia Rony... convencer a Mione. E você sabe que as conseqüências disso podem ser fatais – então os dois caíram nas gargalhadas.

Feito isso, os dois vestiram a Capa de Invisibilidade, certificaram-se de que não havia ninguém nos corredores e esperaram no Salão Comunal até a hora do almoço.

Na hora do almoço, os garotos já estavam com tudo planejado para tentar convencer Hermione. Iriam dizer que se ela não cooperasse, eles se recusariam a fazer o dever de Poções durante um mês. Harry foi quem teve essa idéia, e após compartilha-la com Rony, os dois concordaram que isso era 'golpe baixo' e que assim, a menina aceitaria na hora. Pois ela não iria querer que seu namorado e seu amigo ficassem em detenção.

Fingindo que Rony havia esquecido o 'assunto', quando Mione sentou-se à mesa e pôs-se a falar sobre como História da Magia é uma matéria realmente interessante, eles deixaram-na terminar o assunto até que o tempo dela acabasse.

- Já está na hora aula Mione. – declarou Rony olhando para o relógio. – Harry e eu temos aula de Feitiços, então é melhor irmos andando.

- Vejo que já há algum juízo proliferando-se dentro da sua cabeça Rony. – disse Mione sorridente – Nos vemos depois. – então se despediu do namorado com um beijo. Ao que Harry fez cara de nojo. Quando acabaram de se beijar Rony disse:

- Eu duvido que você não tenha vontade de fazer isso.

Resolvendo ignorar o amigo, Harry nada disse. Estava muito distante dali. Apesar de tentar não demonstrar, o garoto não conseguia parar de pensar no seu padrinho, nas estranhas imagens que a penseira insistia-lhe em mostrar, e em quem estaria por trás de tudo isso. Mas seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos quando sentiu uma enorme dor em seu braço. Havia esbarrado em alguém, e toda a sua mochila tinha ido ao chão. Juntamente com seu conteúdo. 'Vê se olha por onde anda' era o que Harry estava prestes a dizer a quem lhe havia esbarrado, quando viu de quem se tratava. Lya.

- Desculpe Harry! – disse a menina diante daquela situação – Foi mal mesmo, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem – disse Harry automaticamente

- Claro que está tudo bem – disse Rony sarcástico mais à frente. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e disse:

- Vá à frente Rony. Não quero que se atrase para a aula por minha culpa.

Entendo a mensagem, Rony seguiu, deixando Lya e Harry sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria aproveitar o momento junto a Lya, Harry estava com vergonha. Então baixou-se para apanhar o que havia caído de sua mochila.

- Deixa que eu ajudo. – disse Lya.

Ao que suas mãos se tocaram, tentando apanhar um livro de poções. Aquele momento era único para Harry. Ele queria simplesmente ficar ali, com sua mão encostada na de Lya. Mas sabia que isso não seria eterno, então fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar para que depois não se arrependesse. Harry puxou a mão e o corpo de Lya para perto do seu, e a beijou. Beijou do jeito que jamais havia imaginado poder beijar alguém. Ao final do beijo, as cabeças se afastaram e a coisa mais incrível aconteceu. Lya sorriu. E dessa vez fora à vez dela de o puxar para mais um beijo.

**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Oiiii...voltei! Bem, aki estah mais um cap...dessa vez fui eu (Aninha) q fiz...e a let soh postou...entaum se demoramos a postar...a culpa eh dela...heheh..to brincando.. epsero que gostem desse cap...em breve coisas mais misteriosas..e plix...qm le e naum coloka review..colokem..eh mtoo importante pra mim..(pra gente) ok? E eh soh..agradeço as reviews q vcs mandaram.,

Bjuxxx...

Aninha


End file.
